


Confessions should be better planned

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Obi-wan breaks the rules and confesses his love for the reader





	Confessions should be better planned

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1267

Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was the most rule abiding man in the galaxy, even more so after taking Anakin Skywalker under his wing. He did everything by the book, every word he uttered, every movement he made, every person he interacted with. He never strayed from the words written for the Jedi.  
That was, until he met you.  
You, with your infectious smile and your beautiful voice that often-cracked jokes that even Obi-Wan couldn’t not laugh at.   
He had met you in a market on your home planet, on the outreaches of the galaxy, lightyears away from the Galactic Republic. No force could sense you. You had stumbled into him with your little basket of dinner ingredients that your mother had sent you to get. Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble when you invited him and Anakin to your home for dinner.  
You lived on a small farm with your mother and younger siblings, whom kept him company while you and your mother prepared dinner. He had learned, while he ate, that your family had fallen from the planet’s line of royalty after an uprising years prior. He enjoyed your presence, and kissed your cheek when you offered a safe place for him if he ever needed it.  
Of course, he took up that offer, staying in the small spare bedroom for a few days a couple months later. You showed him around the major spots. You took him to the river, and you took him to the old mill where you had shared your first kiss, and to your favorite bakery, and the old palace where your family once resided. Obi-Wan enjoyed his stay, never wanting to leave, but he had to. He had duties to attend.  
The third time he saw you, you ran to greet him at his ship, asking about his recent adventures. He takes your arm, letting you lead him to the house. You made him lunch, listening excitedly about his missions. That was the first time that he kissed you on the lips, the first time he touched you.  
The fourth time he came to see you, was the first time he saw you naked. It wasn’t the first time he made love to you. But he did sit beside you in a bath.   
The fifth time is when he shared your bed. He had never felt such pleasure – he had been in training when he came of age and felt sexual desires. Once again, he never wanted to leave your side. But yet again, he had to.   
He wasn’t quite sure when he felt the stirring in his heart for you. Or when he became nervous to see   
you, or when he began stumble over his words when speaking with you. He had been in your company for nearly six years. You had barely changed since the first time he had laid eyes on you.   
He started to put more months between his visits to you, but found that he ached without your voice and your body. He didn’t know what to do, what turmoil you were causing him.   
He adored you, possibly even loved you, but he was a Jedi. He could not love, or have a relationship with you. Unfortunately, the council were extremists when it came to relationships, but he could not abandon his position.  
He started writing letters to you, and each one ended up destroyed before it was finished. He could never find the right words on how to tell you his feelings. It was against his minds wishes that he ended up on his ship, travelling the lightyears to your planet.   
When you looked up from the sink in the kitchen, your heart fluttered, the familiar ship landing in one of the fields. The pilot did not visit you as often anymore, but you understood. He was busy. You turn off the tap, drying your hands on a towel as you walked outside, your younger sister running out to greet the bearded man that stepped off the ship.  
The wind was whipping your hair around your face, and you reached up, pushing it back as you stood on the front steps, letting out a smile as Obi-Wan spoke to Luanna. When he got to the steps, he looked to her.  
“May I have a moment with your sister?” He asked. Luanna gave him a pout, but went into the house without complaint.  
“I wasn’t expecting you for another few months Master Kenobi” You say, stepping down from the steps and wrapping your arms around his neck, the tea towel still in your hand.  
“Neither was I” He tells you, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth.  
“Is everything alright?” You ask, brows furrowing.   
“Yes, come inside, I have some things to discuss with you” He says, his hand on your lower back as he guides you into the house. His hand was warm, sending shivers up your body.  
You go to the kitchen, placing the towel on the counter as you grabbed two mugs.  
“I just brewed some tea” You say, asking silently if he wanted some.  
“Yes please, nothing in it” He replies, watching you as you moved, your skirt flowing around your ankles. You pour the tea from the teapot into the mugs, setting it back down before handing him the tea.  
“It’s hot.” You tell him, moving and sitting with him on the small couch. “What do I owe the pleasure of your company?”  
“I found something for you, I thought you may like” He says with a weak smile.  
From his pocket, he pulled a small stone out. A tiger’s eye. It was the stone the first book you read together was named after. The stone had a small hole in it, a leather band going through it and turning it into a necklace.  
“Oh Obi-Wan” You whisper, taking it from him and examining it.  
“It’s real” He tells you, shifting closer.  
“It’s prettier than I would have imagined” You utter, sliding the chord over your head, letting the stone rest right above the valley of your breasts. You look up to him, leaning in and giving him a kiss “You didn’t travel so far just to give me a gift, did you?”  
“No” He says, rubbing the palms of his hands against his pants.   
“You’re nervous” You observe, noticing his unusual behaviour.  
“Yes” He replies.  
“What is it Obi?” You ask, shifting closer, placing your legs over his.   
“I – Oh y/n” He whispers “I wish for so much for us”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Us. I have tried many times to write something to you. To try and end what we have. I have never gotten to the end of writing those letters. They turned into confessions –“  
“Confessions of what?”  
“My love for you” He says, looking up and catching your eye. He sees the slight blush crossing your cheeks, and your eyes widening.   
“Your love for me?” You whisper, fingertips raising to touch your lips that he had kissed so many times  
“Yes”  
“But Obi-Wan, you can’t love me. It’s against the rules” You say, tears coming to your eyes.  
“I know” He grumbles “Oh I know. I have tried so hard to hide it. But I can’t be away from you”  
You move closer, now sitting on his lap. Your head rests on his shoulder, eyes closing as you listen to his breathing.  
“I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi” You say, kissing the bottom of his jaw. “I just wish we had the chance to be together”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
